<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Birthday Treat by magatsuslut (saccharine_saint)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131002">A Birthday Treat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saccharine_saint/pseuds/magatsuslut'>magatsuslut (saccharine_saint)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hand &amp; Finger Kink, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Vaginal Sex, happy birthday you awful man, slight fluff in this one ngl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saccharine_saint/pseuds/magatsuslut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you bake adachi a cake for his birthday, but in a Classic adachi move, he gets horny watching you eat a strawberry and fucks your brains out instead 🙄</p><p>afab reader, mostly gender neutral but with one instance of "housewife" cause i dont think he has "house spouse" in his vocabulary</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi Tohru/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Birthday Treat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted him to be his irl age here bc I am Weak for noticeably older men ehehe. this one's sweeter than usual in the spirit of birthday gifts but he's still an ass because it's adachi we're talkin about lmao. basically takes place in an au where he never met izanami/ never committed the murders and eventually Got Some and mellowed out a bit due to positive human interactions.</p><p>it's a bit rushed since I wanted to get it out on time for his birthday, but hopefully it's acceptable! enjoy! happy birthday adachi! &lt;33</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Happy birthday, Tohru!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You beam at Adachi, and he grins in return, opening the door wider to let you into his apartment. He’s still wearing his work shirt and pants, but his jacket and tie are nowhere to be seen. You're impressed that he bothered to put them in the closet rather than leave them on the floor as he is prone to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks. Did you get me anything?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You fake-pout. "Is that all you're interested in?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course not, baby." He gives your ass a light smack as you move past him. "You're a gift all on your own. When do I get to unwrap you?" He smirks, eyeing your body through the tight dress you wore just for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're such a sleaze. I brought some cake." His ears perk up at that and his eyes return to your face. You tilt your chin down to gesture to the cake carrier in your hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You made that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You know he adores it when you cook or bake for him, but you play it off like it's nothing and wave a hand dismissively. "It’s no big deal. I just figured you wouldn't buy some for yourself, and that's no way to celebrate a birthday." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you keep doing sweet stuff like this, I might start to think you have a thing for me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you don't shut your goddamn mouth, I'll leave and take the cake with me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snickers. "As if you would. You and I both know that if I put my hands on you, you'll be begging to for me to fuck you in a matter of minutes." You only roll your eyes in response. “C’mon, put the cake on the table. I’ll get some plates.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sit down on the floor and place the cake carrier in the center of the table while Adachi heads to the kitchen. You carefully remove the lid and set it aside. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Happy 37th Birthday, Tohru!</span>
  </em>
  <span> is messily scrawled out in icing. Adachi plops down next to you, handing you a plate and fork.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your handwriting sucks," he says dryly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's hard to do with icing, you prick. I'd like to see you try."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughs before cutting himself a piece and digging in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mm," he mumbles through a mouthful of cake, shaking his fork at you emphatically, "this 's good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you! It's all yours, eat as much as you want." You proudly watch him scarf down the piece of cake on his plate beforing cutting himself another slice. Genuine praise from Adachi is hard to come by, and it's even rarer for him to compliment something other than your appearance or your ability to take his dick. Satisfied, you take a bite of one of the strawberries decorating the top of the cake, savoring the mix of sweetness and acidity. Adachi glances up to catch your lips wrapped seductively around the fruit. He sets the chunk of cake he had pierced on his fork back down onto his plate with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Trying to tempt me with those pretty lips of yours?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? No. I'm literally just eating." You lean closer to him and run a finger down his chest playfully. "You're just a lecherous old pervert."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabs your wrist and frowns. "I'm not old! I'm only 37."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your other hand reaches up to play with the gray strands that have recently sprouted among his otherwise black hair. "Mm, whatever you say." He seizes that wrist as well and pushes you down onto your back in one swift motion, making sure to straddle your hips with his legs. Sweet-tasting lips crash into yours and devour you in a hungry kiss. His desire is contagious; the sudden warmth of his body on top of your own sparks a fire between your thighs. You reciprocate the kiss eagerly, trying to free your wrists so you can pull him closer. He smirks against your lips before pulling away just enough to watch you uselessly struggle to escape his grasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The intensity of the kiss leaves you panting, and your voice comes out sounding more desperate than you intended. "Can we at least move this to the bed?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw, you don't want me to fuck you on the floor like the shameless slut you are? Hm. You're lucky I'm feeling nice today."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stands and pulls you up by your hand before pushing you over to his bed. You find yourself beneath him just as you were earlier, but with the added comfort of a pillow supporting your head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that better, </span>
  <em>
    <span>princess?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> The sarcasm in his voice would be obnoxious if it weren't so damn attractive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, sir."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good. You're not allowed to complain anymore. I want you to be a good little whore for me today, okay?" You nod, his words contributing to the arousal staining your underwear. He moves up the length of your body until he's kneeling in front of your face. A hand tangles in your hair and yanks your head up. Right on cue, you reach up to unbutton his pants and release his already-hard cock from its confines. He chuckles at your enthusiasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stare up at him through your eyelashes while giving him a long lick from base to tip. He shudders at the contact, his grip on your hair tightening. You swirl your tongue around the head of his cock before taking him in your mouth and slowly sinking onto his length. Too slowly, apparently, as he thrusts himself into the back of your throat with a satisfied hiss. Your throat involuntarily constricts around him. You look up at him with watery eyes, and he grins at the pretty sight of you choking on his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, that feels good. This is much more fun than sucking on strawberries, isn't it?" The intrusion in your mouth muffles your reply, but he imagines it's a yes. "I thought so. Now get to work."</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>You hollow your cheeks and pull back until only the tip is in your mouth before diving onto his entire length again. Anytime you take an extra second to swallow or catch your breath, Adachi impatiently fucks into your mouth. You manage a steady rhythm to appease him, but even so he cruelly bucks his hips against you when the whim strikes him.</span> <span>Despite the discomfort of being used so roughly, heat pools between your legs and you instinctively rub your thighs together. Adachi ignores your silent plea for attention, instead putting his other hand in your hair and fucking your face in earnest. Drool trickles down your chin and your throat burns, but you maintain eye contact with him through it all since you know you'll get slapped if you don't. He suddenly pulls out, and you gasp for breath. The string of saliva that connects your mouth to his cock is only broken when Adachi lets go of your head, letting you fall onto the pillow unceremoniously.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God, your mouth feels incredible, but I need your pussy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adachi gets off the bed and hastily removes the rest of his clothes. You sit up and follow suit, tossing your dress and underwear into a pile on the floor. He licks his lips at the sight of your naked body. Calloused hands grab your hips and yank them to the edge of the bed. He rubs his cock against your folds, thoroughly lubricating it with your slick before slowly pushing into you. Adachi’s eyes flutter shut as he savors the feeling of your walls stretching to accommodate him. You wrap your legs around his waist, pulling him deeper inside you and earning you a soft moan from the man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eager, aren’t you? Be patient. I’ll fuck you when I feel like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You whimper. "Your cock feels so good, I just couldn’t help it." His eyes widen in surprise. He assumes you're playing it up a little, but your half-lidded eyes and heaving breaths say otherwise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I must really be special if a whore like you enjoys my cock so much. Is it better than anyone else's, sweetheart?" He looks down at you with a smug grin. His hands slide up your sides to play with your tits, roughly squeezing the soft flesh. Your pussy tightens around him when he pinches your nipples between his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, it's the best, thank you for fucking me…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tilts his head in detached amusement, but the flush across his face betrays his cool facade. "What's gotten into you? You're being so good today." Not that he's upset. The praise is welcome. Part of him wants to tell you to shut up, to say it’s not your place to speak to him, but he'd be lying if he said it didn't turn him on to hear you talk like that. He rolls his hips against yours lazily, knowing full well you won’t be able to speak if he fucks you too hard. Hell, you’re already squirming and moaning for him and he’s hardly done anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just– I love it when you fuck me. It feels s-so good." His cock involuntarily twitches inside you. Embarrassed, your eyes dart away before muttering the rest. "And I figure your birthday is a good time to tell you how much I adore getting fucked by you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adachi sighs contentedly and strokes your cheek with the back of his hand to draw your gaze back towards him. He could get used to this. When he speaks again, his voice is softer, which only makes the condescension in his tone more striking. "You're so pathetic. Tell me more, and keep your eyes on me this time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I wish I could be your full-time slut. I don’t wanna do anything else. Please, I love it when you use me.” He's nearly speechless at your desperation, so he rewards your grovelling with a round of particularly hard thrusts instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, that's hot. You're perfect like this. So needy and pretty and pliant for me. I'll gladly make you my full-time slut." His hips snap against yours in deep, even thrusts. Adachi watches as your face contorts in pleasure, all because of him. Your lips, still swollen from servicing his cock earlier, look irresistible. He runs his index finger across your bottom lip before hooking it on your teeth, forcing your mouth open so he can delight in the unrestrained moans that spill out. He presses into your tongue tentatively, then adds a second finger to explore your mouth. He shoves them in far enough to gag you before retreating to prod at the inside of your cheek. Starting with your molars, he runs his fingers along the tops of your teeth until he gets to your incisors, where he pushes his fingers back down onto your tongue again. "My fucktoy has such a cute mouth. So obedient too, you don't even bite… I'll fuck your throat every day if you want it so badly.” You nod, unintentionally pushing his fingers deeper into your mouth and gagging yourself again. The composure he has been struggling to maintain finally slips. Suddenly, he pulls both his fingers and his cock out of you. You whine at the loss, but he gives you no time to complain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adachi untangles your legs from his waist to throw them over his shoulders. He gets onto the bed and bends over you until your knees are pressed to your chest. After pinning your wrists beside your head, he buries his cock inside you in one quick thrust, eliciting a mewl from you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is this what you wanted, you dumb fucking bitch? You wanted me to get rough with you, like you deserve?" He pounds into you frantically, all his self-restraint gone. Your bodies are so close that his pelvis brushes against your clit with each thrust, sending waves of pleasure shooting outward. The skin on your wrists is already bruising from the intensity of his grip. "Scream for me. I want to hear you say my name, slut."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tohru! Ah, Tohru, </span>
  <em>
    <span>harder,</span>
  </em>
  <span> please…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>His thrusts immediately get deeper and rougher at your urging, losing any sense of rhythm. "You're mine," he growls possessively. "My sweet little toy. My</span> <span>perfect slut." He groans as you tighten around him, practically milking his cock.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, yes, I'm yours Tohru, all yours!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adachi lets out another one of those delicious moans, low and breathy. The thought of marking your cunt with his release spurs him on. As an afterthought, he snakes a hand down to where your bodies meet and rubs circles into your clit with his thumb. You whine desperately, feeling overstimulated as he ruts into you mercilessly. "Cum on my cock, slut. I want to see you completely undone for me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A-ah, I'm gonna cum, Tohru…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The force of your climax brings tears to your eyes, and Adachi watches reverently as you melt into a puddle of moans and gasps beneath him. He fucks you through it without slowing down. Your walls squeeze around him, drawing out his orgasm with your own. He finishes with a groan, flooding your insides with that familiar warmth and collapsing on top of you. It takes you both longer than usual to catch your breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Adachi finally recovers enough to move, he sits back and watches his cum slowly dribble out of your pussy. "That's a cute look. Like icing on a cake." He scoops some up on his finger and shoves it in your mouth. You moan around the intrusion and lap up his cum obediently. "Tastes good too, huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He removes his now clean finger and you smile up at him with bleary eyes. "It always does."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughs before lying back down. Your limbs are incredibly shaky after that thorough fucking. Still, you know you need to get up and clean yourself off. You take a deep breath and sit up, but Adachi unexpectedly pulls you down so that you're lying on top of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not done with you yet, I just need a minute to recover."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You said that last week, and you just passed out a few minutes after." In spite of your protestations, you rest your head on his chest with a sigh. He drapes an arm around your waist and absentmindedly strokes your side.  "Y'know, if you make a habit out of holding me like this, I might start to think you have a thing for me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, please. I'm not trying to make you my housewife or anything, just my 'full-time slut.' That's what you said you wanted, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You bury your face further into his chest in embarrassment. "Point taken." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adachi is thankful that you're too embarrassed to look up at him and see his smug smirk fade into a small smile. You're warmer than a blanket, and this position makes it easier for him to go for round two once he's ready– that's the only reason he likes holding you like this, he reassures himself. He tentatively raises his free hand to play with your hair, but after a moment of hesitation, he drops it back down onto the bed beside him. Maybe next time.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>